


Playing With Fire

by auchic



Category: Alias
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchic/pseuds/auchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's sex and there's money and in the end, Syd and Sark both end up thoroughly fucked.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

It had to be the leather. Some women preferred silks and satins, but god, truss her up in supple shaped leather that clung to every curve and the heat of arousal filtered throughout her blood. 

She couldn’t wait for tonight’s outfit, eyeing it hungrily as she sat naked in front of the vanity, her hands twisting her hair back tight against her head. Her makeup was complete: sharp colours and lines that changed the look of her face. Her eyes were subtly smoky and her lips were violent crimson. She pulled her hair painfully tight to the top of her head, then fastened the locks rigidly with a silver clip. She drenched her hands in gel and stroked them through the ponytail, giving it a severe look. Her eyes now had a narrowed glaring look to them, accentuated by the cat eyes she’d drawn with her eyeliner. 

She finally rose and walked over to her outfit, which she had carefully laid out in preparation for tonight. She ran her palms over the fine leather, moaning quietly at the feel of the erotic fabric. 

The skirt was first, always first. It felt like heaven as it slid up her legs to rest low on her hips like a second skin. She kept her back to the full length mirror as she ran her hands down her legs, then back up to rest over the curve of her ass. Sinful, delicious, oh god she was on fire from 14 inches of black cloth covering her hips. Her back arched and she stifled a groan.

She tore her hands away from her body and she picked up the top next. Red like fine wine, it had a dull glow in the low light of her room. She slowly undid the zip on the back, then brought the bustier flush against her body. Her aching breasts swelled as she rezipped the back, encasing her flushed skin. Instead of feeling constrained, she felt alive, her breath coming in short pants. Lord, she was only getting dressed and she felt as if she’d spent half the night fucking. 

Her eyes sparked at the final item sitting tantalizingly in front of her. They were her favourite toys, especially for nights like this. She lifted her left leg and slid it into the matching boot, fitting her foot snugly into the pointed toe. She repeated it with her right leg, then bent over to lace them up. As she tugged the leather ties that came up her leg, a cool breeze blew through the open window and brushed across her exposed sex. She almost fell forward and braced her hands on the bed in front of her, her breathing heavy and hips rocking. She longed to fall forward and push her fingers inside of her, but the thought of what she would get if she could just hold out made her shiver and try to calm herself.

Her laces done, she straightened, threw her shoulders back and turned to face herself in the mirror. Hair sleek and perfect, her top almost bursting at the seams, her skirt threatening to ride up, and the piece de resistance: the red leather, thigh-high, stiletto, fuck-me boots. She was the picture of debauchery and she loved it.

It was time to go. She couldn’t wait to get fucked.

******************************************

The building was decrepit and dark. Shadows fell across the narrow alleyways and alcoves. Everything around her was the epitome of sleaze and she felt one with it all. 

She knocked on an unmarked door. A hidden slot opened and black eyes glared at her. “Can I help you?” the deep voice snapped.

“I’m here to see Draco,” she purred, leaning forward to show off her cleavage.

The eyes weren’t impressed. “Who, exactly, wants to see Draco?”

She leaned forward farther this time, until her face was inches from the slot. “Tell him The Lady is back.”

The eyes disappeared, she heard the sounds of bolts being undone and then the door opened to a huge black man with a smirk. “Didn’t recognize ya there, doll. Should have known from them boots, though. Could never forget them.”

She ran her hand along his chest as she passed. “Can’t forget the boots, or the legs in them?” she whispered and the deep laughter followed her down the hallway. Her hips swayed in anticipation as she turned a corner and brushed through a velvet curtain into a large open room, thick with blue smoke. Heavy jazz music pounded, the bass rocking the floor. People were crammed body-to-body on the dance floor, moving their bodies sensuously against another to the beat. Others reclined on thick benches against the walls, the low light allowing them some privacy to get better acquainted. Behind the walls, there were private rooms for more intimate activities. The smell of sex and incense filled the air. 

She slid past the bar and around the dance floor, body moving through hands that caressed and cupped. She smiled at the actions in the corners and licked her lips when she found what she was looking for. A large chair sat empty, ,waiting for her and she dropped into it carelessly, crossing her legs and running a hand down her boots. She arched her eyebrow at her companion, across the table.

Draco was small, almost slight, but something powerful and fierce radiated from him. His black hair was slicked back. He was dressed in a smart gray suit, white shirt and blue tie. He sat poised, looking bored, but she knew he was anything but. He smiled when she sat, then reached out and picked up his glass, taking a sip. They eyed each other until he blinked and gave her a grin. “Well, well, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about us.”

She sat back. “I’ve been hearing that you have some new blood, and I thought I’d come sample the goods. That is,” she picked up the drink he had poured for her, “if you have anything worth seeing.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be quite pleased with what I have to offer, my lady,” he smarmed. He raised his hand and gestured to an invisible man, then they sat and drank in silence. He lit up a cigarette and waved it at her. “Are you looking for anything else tonight? Or would you like to decide after you’ve seen the selection?”

“No, I won’t be needing anything special this time,” she assured him. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

She was getting impatient. “Look Draco, either show me the shit, or I’m leaving.”

“Patience, patience darling. I assure you, they are well worth the wait.”

She rolled her eyes and turned to watch the dancers. She was seconds away from getting up and leaving when strong hands brushed her shoulders and turned her chair back. 

Instead of Draco, there were about two dozen men lounging around their private corner. She rose, licking her lips and began to walk around them, studying the available flesh with interested eyes. Draco followed close and quietly behind her, his smile smug. 

There were men of every size and race for her to choose from. Black, Latino, white, blonds, redheads, brunets, muscular shoulders and lean torsos. She studied every one of them, running her hands over their skin and their hair, tasting some of them. She turned back to Draco with heady eyes. “You were right; this is a fine selection.”

His face gleamed in anticipation. “Take your pick, my lady. You won’t be disappointed.”

She gave a feral grin at that. She moved from man to man, touching and looking. Some of them were bold enough to touch back, cupping her breasts through her top or running their hands over her legs. She was letting a few of them gently play with her when she spotted him lounging insolently in the darkness, arms crossed and a cold sneer on his lips. 

She disentangled herself from the men and pointed to the corner. “That one,” she said firmly.

Draco’s eyes followed her finger. “Ah. She likes them young.” He smiled ever wider. “And pretty.”

She ignored him as usual. “How much?”

At his price, she plucked money from the top of her boot, never taking her eyes off her prize. Draco counted the roll of bills she’d handed him, then nodded again to his invisible man. The crowd dispersed and Draco led her reluctantly back to the table. “I have the usual inventory at your disposal, but this time, try not to damage the merchandise.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she purred. “I won’t be needing anything for this one; I’m sure we can do enough damage with just ourselves.”

**************************************************

She shared another drink with Draco, this time a glowing red mix that sent icy fire coursing in her blood. He sipped slower, and handed her an ornate key. “Room Four; your favourite if memory serves me.”

She smiled at him and threw another wad of bills on the table. “I was never here, right?”

He just nodded, and she stood, leaving him at his table with his drink and money. She found the hidden passageway in the wall and walked down the garishly decorated hallway. She loved how Draco tried to act all classy, but decorated his place like a cheap bordello. Grunts, moans, screams and other sounds of sex surrounded her and she swallowed, eager for her fun to begin. 

Room Four was down an isolated side hall. The lights were lower and, when she unlocked the door and stepped into the room, non-existent. She smiled.

There was no sign of anyone else in the room, but she knew he was in there. She walked to the middle of the room and waited. When nothing happened, she demanded, “Come here.”

He appeared behind her, flush against her back, but not touching her. She drew in a deep breath and turned. With her heels, they were the same height. They stared eye to eye for a long minute, until she dropped her eyes to his body. He was dressed in all black. She stared hungrily at the leather pants that clung to his lower body deliciously. The skintight shirt left little to the imagination, even defining the curve of the muscles on his abdomen. She studied the smoothness of his face, eyes narrowing in pleasure at the black eyeliner stark against the electric blue of his irises. The blond hair was long and untamed, wild around his head in unruly curls. 

She just looked her fill as she felt her body grow hot with wanting, wetness already pooling between her legs and dampening the inside of her thighs. She ran hands through his hair and chuckled. “What’s your name?”

He took her hands as invitation for him to touch and he did, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he pulled her close to his body. He dipped his head to run his lips up her neck and to her ear. “Anything you want it to be, my lady,” he said huskily. His left hand found the bottom of her skirt and he slid his hand under it to the bare skin of her ass. “You can call me Tom, or Dick, or Harry,” his right hand worked itself up to her breast and his teeth grazed her earlobe, “or even Michael Vaughn, if that’s what you want.”

In seconds he found himself on his knees with her hand sharply gripping his chin and forcing his head up to meet her cold eyes. “You’re forgetting your place,” she hissed.

“And where is that, my lady?” he panted, his eyes glowing.

She bared her teeth with her smile. “Right where you are,” she snarled. “Now show me that you’re worth the price I paid.”

He was on her immediately, hands pushing up the tiny excuse for a skirt as his mouth found its way to her sex. She cried out at the first touch of his tongue to her folds, her hands tangling in his hair. He licked at her thoroughly, tongue dipping inside of her for aching seconds before going back to the outside flesh. His fingers joined in, spreading her wide and open for him. When he found her clit and sucked it into his mouth, he pushed two fingers up into her deep until she moaned. 

One leather booted thigh hooked over his shoulder, giving him better access to the dripping parts of her. He fucked her hard with his fingers while his mouth tasted and teased. Her head fell and her back arched until she felt as if she’d fall if he let go. His free hand was cupping her ass, short fingernails cutting against her skin as he gripped her closer to his face. She dropped her head forward and looked down at him, groaning when his eyes met hers and he winked, his teeth yanking her throbbing clit. 

She was very near heaven when he added the third finger and hooked them forward into her womb. She whimpered and pressed into them. They probed her inner walls until he found her spongy button, which he stroked roughly. She was shrieking now, her one grounded leg shaking with pent-up arousal. She could feel him laughing against her skin and she yanked at his hair, rocking her hips harder. In retaliation he curved his fingers hard into her spot and bit down on her clit until she came.

In truth, there was nothing more glorious than orgasm. She’d tried so much else, but nothing gave her the same buzz as sexual climax. Fire reverberated through her, attacking her senses and her brain. She could barely breathe or stand, her limbs tense as euphoria was released into her body. It went on for long, wonderful minutes, increasing and decreasing like crashing waves. His mouth and fingers worked her over again and again, making her come again and again as tears ran down her face. Good lord, this was pleasure perfectly defined.

When she had control enough to stand she pushed him and he sat back on his heels, eyes glinting with satisfaction and pride and mouth shining with her climax. “Well,” he said arrogantly, “have I proved my worth, my lady?”

She laughed breathlessly. “You’ve certainly proved you could make a living on your knees.” She walked steadily to the large bed and crawled to the middle of it, laying back on her elbows. She looked at him still kneeling where she left him. “Now let’s see what other talents you have.”

He met her challenge with a smirk as he rose. Her glazed eye followed him as he walked to the right side of the bed and stood over her. She sat up and reached out to run her hands over his leather pants. It was her turn to smirk when he closed his eyes and his breath hitched. She rubbed the curve of his taut ass with both hands, digging her nails in as her hands ran up and down his legs, sighing with pleasure at the feel of the leather under her palms. When her hands came up, they moved around to the front, lightly caressing the throbbing bulge at the crotch. He groaned and moved his hips under her hands. She wanted to pin him down and bite him through the pants. It felt so good that he could crumble like she did.

When he brought one knee up on the bed, she pushed him hard to stumble back. “Undress,” she commanded, rolling onto her back and settling into the pillows. He glared and advanced and this time she placed one sharp heel directly on his stomach and pushed back violently. He fell in a heap and she got off the bed, straddling his chest and holding him down by the shoulders. She licked her lips at the feel of his chest heaving under her. “You’re playing with fire, boy.”

“So let me get burned,” he laughed, then groaned when she grabbed his hair and slammed his head on the floor. He made to throw her off, but she squeezed her thighs and gripped his hair again until he grunted and stayed still. She remained bent over him until she read the submission in his eyes, then got off him and returned to her lounge on the bed. 

When he stood, she flipped a hand at him, gesturing for him to begin. He gathered the bottom of his shirt in his hands, as if he was reluctant to get naked. He pulled the thin shirt up and over, fingering the wet spot on the chest for a second before tossing it the ground. 

He took his time with the pants, to her delight and frustration. She wished there was some way to keep him clad in them while they fucked so she could feel the smooth leather on her skin, but she was dying to see the rest of him. He sensed this too, because he smirked at her and took as much time as possible, undoing the snaps and the fly before inching them down his hips. 

And then he turned away. She would have killed him except that she was taken by the taut muscles of his ass. His back was a blank canvas of lightly tanned skin that she ached to mark. The pants were gone with little regret when he turned back to her, gloriously naked for her perusal and use. 

She thought about paying him back for the job he’d done on her with a mind-blowing blowjob, but she really needed to fuck him and sometimes, even with Draco’s high standards, she got stuck with these one-shot wonders. Of course, if he could manage to get it up again after the way she was planning to do him, she wouldn’t hesitate to push him back down and deep throat him like a seasoned pro. Under her ravenous scrutiny, his cock bobbed. He brought a hand down to stroke it, twist it almost lovingly as she watched. She nearly lost it with that. 

She lay back and closed her eyes. “Now, me,” she breathed, biting her lip when her bare ass brushed against her skirt. She didn’t open her eyes when the mattress depressed next to her, nor when strong hands were placed on either side of her hips. When he tugged, she lifted her lower body off the bed to help, suddenly very eager to lose her clothing. He peeled the tiny piece of material off and then she felt his mouth fall hot and wet on the flush skin above her straining breasts. Her hands came up and clutched at his head as he moved lower and bit her nipple through her bustier. 

Down lower his body had slid itself between her legs and he was insistently pushing his hips into hers. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him forward. As the head of his cock pushed up against her folds he wrapped his arms around her back and, kneeling, brought her to sit up against him. His lips found the spot on her neck where her jugular was wildly pulsing just under the skin and his hands on her back played with the hook of the zipper before pulling it down to free the rest of her body. 

“Nnnn,” she managed to murmur when he yanked her top away and cupped her breasts. She’d lost all control somehow, but really, she was past the point of caring. She buried her face in his hair and rocked her hips as he feasted on her breasts. When she moved a hand between them and grabbed at his cock, he took her arms and pinned them behind her back as he kept leisurely enjoying her. 

That did it. She tore her arms from his grip and pulled his head back again. “You better fuck me now, little boy, before I break out the whips and chains.”

“Yes, my lady,” he panted, his eyes glowing as desperate as she felt. He shifted her on his lap and she growled when his length pressed against her, the tip nudging the swollen part of her opening. She was whimpering, her face in his neck and arms wrapped tight around him when he thrust up hard, filling her with one complete stroke. Her hips jerked almost violently, her body craving a rough, fulfilling fuck. 

He groaned as she moved, then leaned forward until she fell on her back into the bed. He hitched her hips up and unwrapped her legs from his waist, readjusting them so they ran up his torso and rested on his shoulders. Hands grabbed her hips again and he thrust forward so hard she screamed. “Yes, yes, yes,” she grunted as he pumped furiously in and out. She felt him, thick and veiny, stretching her almost to the point of pain. 

His hands moved up to her legs, gripping the leather covered limbs closer to him as he leaned his top half forward. She was bent up at an awkward angle, stomach doubled over and her fingers scrabbled at the bed covers for leverage. Bending his head, he trapped one swollen nipple with his teeth, rolling it around harshly. Her head bent back and she gritted her teeth together. 

“Fuck, fuck, yesssssssss,” he was groaning, his cock pounding her roughly. Her left hand clawed at his and brought it down to her aching clit, making him rub her off furiously. “Fuck,” he mumbled around her breast and his thrusting became more erratic. Her leg fell down off his shoulder and she placed his foot flat on his chest, dislodging him and pushing him on his back. “What the fuck?” he panted.

She quickly straddled his waist. “You’d better make me come again, boy, or you’ll be stuck raging hard for months.” She rose and impaled herself again, sighing in sheer pleasure. He rolled her over again and resumed his hard pace, but this time his fingers were working hard on her clit, pulling it roughly as he thrust. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she screamed, then bit her lip until blood soaked her mouth. Her hands surrounded his upper arms and she dug in as her body writhed in sheer pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, so good baby, yes, keep coming baby, oh that feels so good,” he was groaning in her ear. She let her orgasm take over, mind given over to gratuitous joy. She screamed again as her second climax vibrated up her spine and through her muscles. She dug the heels of her boots into his ass, he cursed once again and heavy warmth spread through her womb. He kept thrusting at her with wild pants until he was breathless and fell on top of her. She hissed out one last breath and rolled her body against his. 

In the background she could hear the heavy beat of the music as her mind and body came back to earth. She stretched and purred luxuriously under the male body still joined with hers. He was still hard inside her passage, his breath hot against her neck. She waited for him to move, maybe start up again, but when it was clear that he was down for the long run, she used her knees to flip him off her and roll off the bed, searching for her skirt in the darkness. 

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving already,” he drawled from behind her. She turned around to fix him with a dark glare, but she was paralyzed with lust when her eyes rolled over him. He was stretched out on his back, totally naked and open for her viewing pleasure. His hair was wild from her hands, giving it that just-fucked look. There was black smudged around his eyes, and red lipstick staining his mouth. His golden chest glowed with a sheen of sweat even in the darkness. His left leg lay long across the mattress and the right bent up, spreading his legs open. His cock was straight and shiny, pointing up to his navel. As she stared, he let a hand fall down to grip his length, stroking it slowly. “I haven’t even started, my lady.”

She cocked an eyebrow and stepped into her now-found skirt. “I’ve been satisfied enough for tonight. Besides, I need to get home before my husband is there.” She began to look for her top.

“A shame,” he purred, his hand squeezing his shaft until the purple tip swelled fully. Her mouth watered at the sight and she bit the inside of her cheeks. His free hand twisted one, then the other nipple, plucking them until they were taut. “I have to say that, your husband, my lady, he’s a very lucky man. I would give a fortune to…ahhh…have you in my bed every night.”

She growled, frantically worked her skirt off her hips and pounced. “You goddamned…” and her words were cut off when she kissed him needily. Her hands replaced his on his cock and his came up to hold her head as their tongues dueled and mouths worked viciously together. His hands ran up and down her back, cupping her ass and pressing her up and down against him. She pumped him up and down, her other hand rolling his heavy balls back and forth. 

She reluctantly tore her mouth away to run hot lips down his throat and chest. When she reached his nipples she bit down and tugged before sucking much like he had before. He made a needy little noise of happiness that made her grin. Her tongue was bathing his bellybutton when his hands pressed at the top of her head, trying to move her faster to his throbbing erection. She pushed them away and sat up, placing her hands flat on his belly before she leaned forward. “Try that again and I’ll snap it off,” she hissed.

“Please, my lady, please,” he begged, jerking his body under her hands. She leaned over and kissed the top of his chest again, sucking the flesh until red marks appeared. He jerked and cried out, “Oh Jesus, Sydney, please!”

Her hand flew out and slapped him hard across the face, then the back of her hand across his other cheek. He whipped his head back and snarled, ready to attack, but she gripped his head roughly between both of hers, forcing his face inches from hers. “You stupid little fuck,” she whispered, her voice ice cold. “I should snap your neck right now.”

“Do it,” he said, almost silently. “Do it. But can you stand to lose your outlet for your little games?”

They lay staring at each other, barely even breathing, until she let go of his head and sat up. “Alright,” she said. “But this still warrants punishment.”

She crawled down until her head lay on his abdomen, her hand wrapped firmly around his cock once again. As she stroked up and down, her mouth wrecked havoc on the sensitive skin of his nether regions: hips, thighs and pelvis. He was shaking and groaning in seconds, his hands grabbing for her, but she batted him away. “One touch, and I’m gone,” she taunted, and even though he glared, he acquiesced. 

She went back to her soft torture, her mouth hot but avoiding his cock entirely. She smiled and rubbed him gently, not giving his dick the pressure that was needed for release. She could hear him cursing her and God with every breath and she laughed. Oh, this was well worth the price. 

She wished she could tease him for the entire night, but she was eager to wrap her lips around him and suck his scorching flesh. She raised her head and nudged his length with her nose, enjoying how it quivered for her touch. Her tongue darted out to taste, flicking rapidly and randomly wherever it happened to fall. “Yes, yes,” he whimpered and she took pity and engulfed the engorged head full into her mouth. 

She sucked it like a lollipop for the longest time, knowing that he was dying to press her on, but fearing her wrath. Her hands busied themselves with pumping the rest of his cock. Her tongue swirled around and around constantly, laving attention to the pulsing member. A steady stream of pre-ejaculate leaked from the tip and she swallowed it willingly. She let one hand caress his balls, twirling her fingers around the course hair that covered them. “Oh, oh my lady,” he groaned. “Please, you’re s-so good. Please m-my lady!”

She couldn’t hold out much longer herself. Opening her mouth wider, she took him in deeper, her mouth surrounding the hard staff. When the tip hit the back of her throat, she relaxed and slid him down until her nose was brushing his abdomen. She stilled, swallowed reflexively, then brought her head back up, letting his cock slowly come out. She couldn’t hear a thing from her toy, and wondered if he’d passed out. A quick glance found him with an arm over his eyes, breath coming in short shallow pants. She just smiled again and resumed her motions. 

She kept the pace irregular, going slow at first, then moving up to quick short sucks. When she could feel him getting close to the edge, she’d slow back down, her teeth exposed and scraping down the tender flesh. She was soaking wet again, her thighs damp with her leaking arousal. She wanted to climb up and take him in again, bury that wonderful cock to the hilt, but she was impatient to taste him, have him fall apart using only her mouth. 

When she felt him getting close again, she kept her same pace, deciding it was time to allow him release. As she moved faster his hand dropped to her head and this time she let him brush his hand over her rigid tail of hair and guide her to his climax. Her hands spread flat on his hips and once again, she let her mouth lavish all the attention on the mushroom head. Her lips sealed down and sucked hard and it made him go over, his seed pumping into her mouth in thick gobs. She kept her mouth around him throughout his entire orgasm, swallowing over and over as he kept coming violently. 

Finally he relaxed and she let his limp member slide from her mouth. She chuckled a bit as she climbed up to sprawl up against him. She thought she had rendered him incapable of any movement, but as soon as she lay against him, his arms wrapped around her and he rolled her under him, burying his face into her neck. “Dear god,” he groaned, trapping her wriggling body. “Oh, my lady, you may discipline me anytime.”

“Ass,” she pushed him off, straddling his stomach. His hands came up and cupped her breasts as she rubbed her sopping sex on the ridges of his stomach. “Damn, you better get ready to fuck me again, boy.” She moaned when he sat up and captured her left nipple, her right manipulated in his fingers. She slid her hand between their bodies and grasped his cock, already semi-hard for her, bringing it up so it could rub against her hot folds. He released her breast and wound his hand in her hair, pulling her head down for a kiss. She sighed as his tongue parted her lips, prodding her own to dance with his. 

They rocked slowly together, bodies flush and tight against the other. Their mouths engaged, her hands slid through his riotous hair, tilting his head up for better access. His hands were full with her breasts, kneading and massaging them forcefully. She felt him push up against and then a hand was guiding his third erection inside of her, pulling her hips deep into him until she was filled. 

For some minutes the only sound was flesh slapping together as their hips met. The quietness was broken when she tore her mouth away from his to moan a plea. In one second she was on her back and he was thrusting above her again, her legs wrapped tight around his hips urging him down harder every time. His mouth found hers again and when they came together, their cries were intermingled. He collapsed, but held her closer against him.

She felt like stretching out and sleeping against his warm body, but she heard a clock chime twice in the distance and cursed. She didn’t look at him as she dressed, and before she left, she pulled a last roll of money from her boot and tossed it over her shoulder as she left. 

Back in the club, the crowd had not thinned one bit, the mass on the dance floor moving continuously. She spotted Draco in his corner, haggling with an older blonde woman. She left before he could see her and bring her over to try and prod another visit out of her. She liked Draco’s selection, true, but she wasn’t about to become one of his regulars. Her departure earned her a wide smile from the large bouncer, who just chuckled again when he took in the boots one more time. 

***********************************************

She had just finished brushing out her wet hair when the front door slammed closed. She smiled and climbed into bed, picking up her book and opening it as her husband came into their bedroom. She looked up and smiled tiredly. “I was wondering how much longer you were going to be.”

He dropped his briefcase and undid his tie. “Don’t tell me you waited up all night for me, Sydney,” he said, a note of concern in his voice. 

She shrugged. “I hate it when you’re not here. The bed feels so empty.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he came over and brushed his lips over her forehead. Sydney settled back into the pillows, fighting to keep her eyes on her book as her husband undressed and prepared for bed. She was beyond exhausted.

Finally he exited the bathroom and crawled in next to her. She replaced the bookmark in her book and turned out the light, laying back down and cuddling into his embrace. He bent his head and kissed her lovingly. “I promise you, no more late nights.”

“Good,” she yawned, then smirked. She kissed him again, except her thumb brushed the corner of his eye this time. When he pulled back and raised an eyebrow, she showed him her black-smudged thumb. “I think you missed something,” she teased. 

He cursed, then rolled out of bed and went back to the bathroom. “Christ,” he muttered, wiping at his face. “Sydney, how the bloody hell do you get this stuff off so easily?”

Sydney giggled. “Third drawer, bottle labeled ‘Eye Makeup Remover’.” She smiled to herself as she listened to him curse a blue streak about the evils of eyeliner. When he came back to bed, she sat up and held his head, exaggeratingly looking for any traces of makeup. When he looked ready to blow, she let go and climbed into his lap. “Passes inspection,” she murmured. 

“Good,” he said testily and laid down with her sprawled on him. “I love you to death, but why does everything have to involve that damned eyeliner? Or leather, for that matter?”

Sydney turned and faced him. “Because you look like an absolute sex god in both and it drives me up the wall. Besides, I don’t hear you complaining whenever I get all bound up in leather too, Mr. Sark.”

“That,” Sark said, rolling her underneath him, her favourite place, “is because leather was made specifically for your body. I assume, then, you enjoyed your birthday present?”

She cocked an eyebrow, her hands drawing themselves through his hair. “You’re kidding, right? I tossed you a cool grand when I left; you’re damned right I enjoyed it. Can we do it again next week?”

“My god, you’re insatiable,” Sark purred, his hands already under her pajama top and massaging her breasts. “I love it. I love you too.”

“And I love you,” she murmured before pushing his boxers down and kissing her husband again.


End file.
